1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding seat designed to equip rooms and halls receiving the public (amphitheaters, cinema theaters, auditoriums, venues, conference halls, theaters, etc.).
2. Descripiton of the Related Art
In the prior art, seats are known in which the seat proper is mounted to move between a substantially horizontal in-use position and a folded-away position in order to limit the amount of space occupied by the seat while it is not being used. Thus, the movability of the seat proper makes it possible to satisfy normative and/or dimensional constraints related to rooms and halls receiving the public.
In particular, seats are known in which the seat proper is a moving part while the seat back is stationary and inclined rearwards in order to increase user comfort. However, the inclining of the seat back increases the amount of space occupied by the seat when it is in its folded-away position. Seats also exists in which the seat proper is a moving part while the seat back is stationary and perpendicular to the floor. However, compactness is improved to the detriment of user comfort.